


Unexpected Visitor

by goldenzel



Series: SBI Fics [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, First Meetings, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzel/pseuds/goldenzel
Summary: He wasn't sure if he had made the right decision as he stood facing the front of the house, but Techno still knocked on the door.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: SBI Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090814
Kudos: 37





	Unexpected Visitor

Techno wasn't aware of the trip until the last minute. His parents had won the lottery or something and treated the whole family to a vacation in England--during winter of all times. The thing is, spending an entire week with his family members as a complete introvert just wasn’t Techno’s cup of tea. Inviting him was thoughtful and all but the only reason he was leaving the safety of his room was because of the chance of meeting his other family, otherwise known as Sleepy Bois Inc. 

Techno had compromised with his parents so that he would spend the first half of the vacation with them, then he would visit Wilbur, Tommy, and Phil for the second half. He knew Will’s address from the first meetup between the other three, as they had tried to get him to go but he had decided it was too much of a hassle. Apparently it wasn’t this time around.

That was how he ended up at the doorstep to what he was mostly certain was Wilbur’s house. Looking back, deciding to surprise Wilbur wasn’t the best idea. Techno was not familiar with any part of England which meant it was very likely he would get lost or kidnapped. 

A thought had appeared in the back of his brain while he was standing on the sidewalk in front of Wilbur’s house, cold wind pushing him off balance--what if they didn’t want to see him. He immediately brushed the idea away. They were practically his best friends, his family. He would help any or all of the three of them if they were alone in a foreign country, so surely they would do the same for him.

Techno took a deep breath, adjusted the backpack resting on his shoulders, grabbed onto the handle of his suitcase, and walked up the steps of the small but pleasant house.

He brought his empty gloved hand up to the door, clenched in a fist to knock on the polished wood. He hesitated, every worry he had had on the train ride to Brighton flooding back, overwhelming him for a millisecond. Techno shook his head, sucked in another deep breath of the cold air, and knocked on the door.

A few seconds went by and Techno started to wonder if Wilbur wasn’t home, or even worse, this actually wasn’t the right address. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, hugging himself in his thin clothing that obviously wasn’t meant for cold weather.

He had started to lose hope after a full minute of waiting when the door opened, catching Techno off guard. He was met with the face of someone he had only seen in streams and occasional pictures, but still thought of as a brother. He didn’t know why he decided to show up on Wilbur’s doorstep instead of Phil’s, maybe even Tommy’s, but it just felt right.

Techno cleared his throat and tried to make his face look friendly, failing miserably. For a second he noted that usually he would be terrified to completely face reveal in front of anyone, but decided to go along with it. It was just Wilbur. “Hey Wilbur,” said Techno, waving half-heartedly at the bewildered man in front of him. “How’s it going?”

“Wait- Techno? I’d recognize that voice anywhere.” Wilbur stood in his doorway, in shock that Technoblade was literally at his house, in a completely different continent. 

“The one and only,” Techno trailed off, trying not to shake in the low temperature of winter. Of course Wilbur instantly noticed that he was shivering, and moved to let Techno into the house.

“Come on, it’s a lot warmer in here.”

Techno smiled gratefully, stepping past Wilbur and soaking in the warmth of the room. “Sorry for just appearin’ on your doorstep without warning,” spoke Techno, watching as Wilbur closed the door and turned to face him. Techno noticed that Wilbur was a couple inches taller than him, his curly hair making him seem even taller.

“It’s fine, I was just complaining to Tommy on discord about how boring it is in this empty house.” Once again seeing the confused look on Techno’s face, he continued his sentence. “All of my roommates are visiting family right now.”

Nodding, Techno took in the house from the entryway, impressed at how clean it was. 

Wilbur skirted around Techno and moved into the kitchen. “It won’t be this spotless when everyone gets back,” He laughed, reading Techno’s mind. Gesturing to a bar stool overlooking the kitchen, Wilbur turned and rummaged through the fridge.

Hesitantly, Techno sat down on the stool, setting his suitcase and backpack next to him. He was slightly worried that Wilbur would kick him out at any second, but tried to relax as he watched Wilbur find what he was looking for. 

“Do you want a drink?” Wilbur held up a plastic coke bottle, holding the fridge door open with his other hand.

“No thanks,” Techno said, shaking his head.

Wilbur grinned. “I had a feeling you would say that.” He leaned against the counter opposite Techno, opening the drink and tossing the cap to the side.

“What, can you read minds or something?”

“No, just a feeling.” 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Techno pulling out his phone and texting his parents that he had made it to Wilbur’s house without dying.

“How long are you staying in Brighton?” Wilbur was the one to break the silence, shifting in his position near the counter.

“Well, you see, my family’s in London for the week and I thought I’d just come over since I was close.” Techno rubbed his neck, realizing how ridiculous the story sounded.

“You’re crazy,” laughed Wilbur, a smirk spread across his face. “Do you have anywhere to stay? My couch is free for rent if needed.”

“I’ll take that offer,” Techno simpered back, internally grateful at how charitable Wilbur was being to him.

“This’ll be a fun couple of days,” Wilbur moved to throw the bottle in the trash, grinning at Techno. “We can even get the gang back together.”

**Author's Note:**

> i skipped so many days oh god i'm sorry- anyways i'm hopefully going to continue this for my next day :)


End file.
